Introductions
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: A job in Mystic Falls leads to Dean meeting Miss Mystic Falls. One-Shot.


"So what's the deal with this place?" Dean asked his brother as he maneuvered his Impala through the compact roads. The clean street lamps threw some light upon the well-respected town. Despite the usual effect night holds on a town, the place looked pretty safe and boring. Dean had been raised to know, however, that looks could be deceiving.

Sam glanced at his makeshift file for the town, "Mystic Falls has had a series of over twenty murders in the past year alone. Autopsies show that the victims had severe mutilations on the neck and large amounts of blood loss. Police reports blame the deaths on wild animals."

"Sounds like vampires to me," Dean replied.

"It sounds like a lot of vampires to me," Sam shut the file and looked warily over the town.

"Weren't these things supposed to be extinct?"

"Well, they should have been." Sam sighed, "But obviously they just multiplied."

"Great," Dean half smiled at his brother, nodding his head toward one of the buildings. "How about we do some digging with the locals?"

Sam followed the gesture and noticed one of the few busy buildings in the town. _**Mystic Grill **_read the sign above the door.

"Alright," Sam conceded, "But keep focused, Dean."

Dean scoffed, "You know me, Focus is my middle name."

**X**

The door to the Grill swung open and the two twenty-something year olds sauntered in. They both gave the area a quick scan.

Dean's eyes fell immediately upon an admirable form in a short navy dress sitting at the bar. A mischievous look came over his eyes. "I'll meet you back at the hotel, Sammy." He started over to the bar.

"Dean!" Sam called to his retreating brother, "What happened to being focused?"

His brother turned around, moving backwards to the girl. "Don't be afraid to mix business with pleasure, Sammy." He winked.

** X **

Her pale hand shifted the straw languidly throughout her half filled glass in a monotonous pattern. She used her free hand to prop her head up as she gazed aimlessly into the alcoholic liquid before her. Caroline was finding it difficult to maintain a cheery outlook on life, or undead living. Stefan was God knows where in ripper mode, Klaus was screwing with all her friends' heads and, just a few weeks ago, she and Tyler broke up. All that weighed pretty heavily on the girl's shoulder, which was why she was at the Grill bar alone on a Friday night, illegally drinking.

"I'll have a scotch," An unfamiliar deep voice told the waiter next to her.

Caroline lifted her gaze from the glass and turned her head to see a broad shouldered, leather jacket donning man settling himself in the seat beside her. He had short, slightly spiked, sandy hair and had noticeably green eyes that, at the moment, met her curious blue ones.

"Hey," He gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Hi," She answered as a warm feeling in her stomach overcame the burdens there moments before.

"I'm Stephen," He held out a hand to her.

"Caroline." She took his hand in hers, scrutinizing his handsome, yet unrecognizable face. "Are you new in town?"

"I am. How did you know?"

"This town's pretty small," She shrugged, "Everyone knows everyone else."

"Really? I've never lived in a small town." He leaned forward slightly, his body heat meeting hers.

"Well, you're not missing out on much." She took a swig from her glass without flinching.

Dean watched the young blond in front of him appreciatively. Pretty blue eyes, nice fair hair, great body and can handle her liquor.

"You know I heard that there have been a lot of animal attacks here, is that true?" He feigned obliviousness, widening his eyes innocently.

"Yeah, there've been a few attacks." She admitted, reluctant to think about the growing murders in the town.

"Were they all animals?" He pressed.

Caroline hesitated, catching herself about to tell this stranger no. "Of course, what else could they have been?" Attempting to change the subject, she leaned in closer. "So what brings you to Mystic Falls, Stephen? I'm sure it's not for the historical landmarks."

"Hunting." He answered honestly, surprising himself. He's pretty sure he and Sam planned to be journalists for this job.

"That sounds dangerous,"

"It depends on what you're hunting." He shrugged.

She smiled widely at him. _He has no idea how true that is. _"It depends on the hunter too."

He paused, his drink centimeters from his mouth, taken back by surprise. That wasn't the usual response. _Wise words from a stranger. _He put the drink back on the bar table, a new interest growing in the female. "Have you hunted before?" It was doubtful that she had ever touched a gun, even more doubtful that she hunted the same things as him.

"I've done something like that." She laughed humorlessly.

Dean smiled confused, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," She shook her head and met his green-eyed gaze. "How long are you staying in town?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. A few days, maybe a few weeks. "

"Well, that's vague."

"I try to go for that whole tall, dark and mysterious thing."

"Are you succeeding?"

"You tell me," He winked.

Caroline bit her bottom lip to hold back a smile. She was starting to really like this guy.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you?" A tall, long haired man spoke to Dean.

"Are you sure it can't wait? I'm kind of busy here." Dean gave his brother a fake smile, his eyes signaling him to leave him alone.

"It's alright, Stephen," She shook her head, standing up. "I have to go anyway."

"I'll walk you to your car," He offered, standing up with her.

"No, you don't have to do that." She smiled at him, bubbling with happiness at the fact he offered. "Your friend needs to talk to you."

"He can wait," Sam gave Dean an annoyed look.

"It's fine, Stephen," She laughed, placing a hand on his arm. "I'll see you around." Feeling impulsive, she went on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek.

That surprised Dean and left him speechless as she walked out of the restaurant. Caroline held back the urge to squeal like a thirteen-year-old girl until she was outside.

"Dean?" Sam nudged his brother, "You alright?"

Dean turned to his brother and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Sam grabbed his head, "What the hell?"

"Whatever you have to tell me couldn't have waited?"

**I am totally writing more of these two. I have three other one shots I am working on already for them. So…tell me what you all think! :D**


End file.
